


On a Sunday Afternoon

by buckycakes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Weight Gain, chubby roger, rogerina outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycakes/pseuds/buckycakes
Summary: Brian comes home after grocery shopping. He's treated to a lovely surprise.





	On a Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first kinky Queen fic. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Hopefully more fics will be coming soon!

It was a cool Sunday afternoon and a light drizzle was coming down. Brian had gone to the supermarket to buy groceries, including some fattening snacks for Roger, who’d been getting rather soft as of late. Brian was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he loved the way Roger’s body was growing. He loved his rounded hips and his ever-expanding belly, sitting atop his voluptuous ass and plush thighs. Brian’s cheeks grew hot just thinking about it. He quickened his pace so he could get home to his boyfriend as fast as humanly possible. With legs as long as Brian’s, the walk through the rain was probably only about ten minutes, but it seemed to take forever.

When Brian unlocked the door and pushed it open, the first thing he noticed was a pair of Roger’s jeans thrown lazily onto the back of the couch. One of his shirts had been discarded near their bedroom door.

“Rog?” Brian called out into the apartment as he set the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

“In the bedroom, Bri!” He called back. Brian almost thought he sounded a bit… out of breath. Brian mind wiped away the fact that he was supposed to put away the cold groceries in a instant. He had no more excuses to delay seeing Roger any longer.

Brian opened the door to find his beloved Roger sitting at the end of the bed, all dolled up in what they’d dubbed his ‘Rogerina attire’, but this time it was looking  _ much _ tighter than usual.

“Hey, Bri.” Roger practically purred as he pushed off the bed into a standing position and sauntered his way over to Brian. “Surprise.”

Brian must have looked pretty surprised, with his mouth hanging open the way it was. His eyes took in all of Roger’s form as he stepped closer. His black tights were really living up to their name, clinging to his legs like a second skin and now sporting a rip up the right thigh, where Roger’s pale skin was peeking out. The waistband of his skirt was digging into him, making his belly pooch out over the top even more than usual. Brian suspected that if the skirt hadn’t been stretchy then Roger wouldn’t have been able to even get it up over his thighs. The white button-up shirt that used to fit perfectly was now straining to contain Roger, the gaps between the button holes wide, with the one near his belly button looking ready to pop off at any second.

Roger put one hand on Brian’s hip and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was quick, but still carried heat behind it before Roger broke it and looked up at Brian, blue eyes meeting hazel.

“What is it, Bri? You’re staring, but you’ve made no moves to touch me. It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before.”

Brian blinked a few times and swallowed the lump in his throat, finally snapping out of his trance. He moved his hands to rest on Roger’s rounded hips. “Sorry, Rog. You just look… amazing.” His voice came out sounding a bit breathless from the state of awe he was in.

Roger giggled and placed his hands on Brian’s hips in return. “Why so surprised, love? You’ve seen me like this many times before.”

“Well, yes, but…” he paused, lovingly stroking the extra flesh on Roger’s hips through his tight button-up. “You’ve gotten bigger.”

Roger’s grin grew as he batted his eyelashes, making himself look far more innocent than he actually was. “Oh, have I~?” His voice came out mischievous and smooth. One hand moved to his muffin top and gave it a little pat. “Hm. I suppose I have.”

Brian could have thrown him on the bed, ripped his clothes off, and fucked him right then and there, but something told him Roger wouldn’t appreciate his clothes being ripped, even though he looked ready to burst out of them all by himself. Instead, he simply grabbed two handfuls of fat from Roger’s stomach and gave it a squeeze.

Roger closed his eyes and let out a little surprised gasp. The next squeeze earned Brian a sinful little moan.

Roger moved Brian’s hands away from his belly and turned around so he could crawl onto the bed on his hands and knees, his short skirt riding up so that his lacy pink panties were on full display. The panties were already a bit skimpy, but they looked more like a thong now, unable to cover much of Roger’s wider backside. The cheeky little ass wiggle was all it took for Brian to follow suit, climbing onto the bed and giving Roger’s bum a firm smack. He was rewarded with another moan from Roger, this one louder than the one before.

Brian grabbed him by the hips and flipped him onto his back so he could look at Roger’s pretty face. Brian couldn’t help but smile when he saw how much Roger’s chin had softened. He gave in to his urges and gave the skin a little nip with his teeth, causing Roger to let out a short little huff of a laugh. He mumbled something about it tickling, which made Brian smile again. Roger never failed to make him smile, even when he wasn’t trying.

Brian began to press little kisses down his neck, stopping to suck a hickey in the slope that connected his neck to his shoulder. Roger was letting out breathy little moans as his hands came up to tug at Brian’s curls. Brian broke away from Roger’s skin, letting out his own moan as his hair was pulled. He leaned his head back, giving Roger the opportunity to sit up and attack his neck with nibbles and kisses in return.

It didn’t take long for Brian’s neck to become littered with hickeys of different sizes and shades of red and purple. Roger pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Brian smiled back and hefted Roger up so he was properly sitting on his lap. Roger felt heavier in his lap than he ever had, which just turned Brian on even more. He gave his ass a squeeze, Roger letting out a loud moan in response. 

“My pretty boy… you’re getting so big.” Brian spoke into Roger’s ear, his voice quiet and low, filled with desire.

Roger wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled. “I noticed you watching me eat. And watching me massage my belly when I got too full… wishing it was your hands instead of mine.”

Brian nodded and gave Roger’s earlobe a little bite. “I love how big you’ve grown. It’s really cute and really sexy too.”

“Don’t you worry, Bri. I plan on getting even bigger. And you can touch me all you like.”

Brian didn’t wait to take him up on the offer, his hands going to give his soft midsection more squeezes. Roger let Brian have his fun, occupying his own hands with his pink and yellow tie. He loosened the knot and pulled it up over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt from the top. Brian only moved his hands away from Roger’s belly so he could remove his shirt.

Roger pulled the white fabric up so it untucked from his skirt, leaving his belly bare and jiggling from the sudden movement. Brian’s eyes widened at the sight, his hands going back to massaging the pale skin as Roger’s shirt joined his tie on the floor.

Roger giggled at the ticklish sensation and draped his arms over Brian’s shoulders once more. “Enjoying yourself, Bri?”

“Very much so.” He smiled, keeping his eyes locked with Roger’s tummy and how it squished and moved between his massaging fingers.

“Bri, love? Did you bring home any snacks?” Roger asked as he idly played with Brian’s curls.

It was then that Brian remembered the cold groceries sitting out on the counter, including a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream that had to be melted by now. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. Now he could put the tub to Roger’s lips and tilt it back, the melted ice cream filling his belly and making it grow bigger with each gulp. “Are you hungry, dear?”

A smirk returned to Roger’s face, just as mischievous as ever. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if there are any mistakes (misspellings and grammatical errors) that I can fix. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ❤️


End file.
